So Touch Me
by Maugurt
Summary: AU. Even the hand-touching-hand-while-reaching-for-the-same-book cliché had taken place and, okay, maybe they were destined to be together. Maybe they would ride off into the sunset on a white horse and live happily ever after. But then again, maybe they would have a quick fuck and never see each other again. (Smut)
1. Chapter 1

Those sinful, plump lips were on her neck, probably leaving red lipstick stains. She couldn't care less. A soft moan left her mouth as the other's teeth sunk into her skin, definitely leaving a red mark, not from lipstick, though. The other woman smirked against her skin, obviously very pleased with the reaction she managed to elicit from the blonde. Piper felt almost drunk, dizzy with arousal and having a hard time getting out coherent sentences. At some point she had just stopped talking entirely, which was very unusual for her considering she always blabbered like a maniac when nervous. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down a bit. Unfortunately, it made things worse since her nose filled up with a wonderfully oriental fragrance. It was like the perfume was made for the other. She was not going to make it. She would die soon. Piper felt the raven haired woman's thigh press against her privates, rubbing slowly and determinately.

"Fuck," the blonde moaned as the other woman applied some more pressure, making her tangle her hands into the black hair and forgetting all about nerves.

"That's what I intended to do," she received as an answer. Piper wasn't much for quick hookups, she wasn't, but the other had been very convincing. They hadn't met in a club, not on a blind date and not even through mutual friends. It had been in a book store, because why not? Even the hand-touching-hand-while-reaching-for-the-same-book cliché had taken place and, okay, maybe they were destined to be together. Maybe they would ride off into the sunset on a white horse and live happily ever after. But then again, maybe they would have a quick fuck and never see each other again. Whatever happened, Piper could take pride in having touched the other's boobs, because, _damn_.

"We really need to get rid of these clothes," the blonde moaned into the other's ear, pulling on the atrocious garment the other woman was wearing. It wasn't _really_ atrocious, but Piper considered the dress unnecessary as they both needed to be very much naked. The temperature in the small room had already risen with like, one thousand degrees and it sure as hell wouldn't drop any time soon. Piper's body temperature had risen when the other had suggested going somewhere private, going somewhere private being the blondes censored version of the proposition, and she couldn't seem to cool herself off. Not even a little bit.

"We're in a public bathroom, Piper," the other woman said, disconnecting her lips from the blonde's neck and looking her dead in the eyes. God, what a beautiful woman she was sharing her personal space with. The green irises reminded her of a nice Caesar salad with two back olives in the middle. Salad was healthy, therefore the woman before her was healthy.

"Come on, Alex. I really wanna touch you," she pleaded, pushing the other into the cold, tile wall behind her. The other woman seemed a little taken aback at first, but her initial shock was soon completely wiped off her face, replaced by a devious smirk. She adjusted her slightly askew glasses before putting her hands on the blonde's hips.

"So touch me," she said with a twitch to her raised eyebrow. Piper bit back a moan. The angels above had bestowed upon her one of their own. Surely, she was a gift of some kind, but the blonde couldn't quite remember a good deed she'd done to deserve such a fine specimen. Without thinking any further, she cupped Alex's breasts, through dress and bra, but it was something. Maybe she could convince the other to call her up sometime, then she'd properly get to second base. Not that she had a problem with skipping a few bases.

The raven haired woman connected their lips in a fierce kiss, both closing their eyes. She pushed herself against Piper's hands and moaned softly. The blonde was going absolutely crazy over it, caressing the other's ample bosom with eager hands. Oh, if Polly knew what she was doing. Polly who thought that the blonde had no balls what so ever, metaphorically speaking. She would be so proud. Piper forced those thoughts away. It was definitely a weird time to think about her friend. She broke the kiss and gazed into the other's eyes, pupils almost completely blown.

"I want to taste what you taste like," she whispered, gaze never faltering. Alex wet her lips, eyes flickering shut for just a second before a smirk flirted in the corners of her lips. She put a hand in the blonde's hair and guided her down onto her knees. Piper felt so dirty and she thoroughly enjoyed it. It really felt like she was in some kind of movie or a harlequin book, except her situation was 100% more arousing than any work of fiction could ever depict. As she knelt before the raven haired beauty, she put her hands on her thighs, slowly working them up, up, up. She wanted to tease the other, but wasn't quite sure if she could actually do that. It was hard to be patient when Alex's thighs trembled under her touch. The other woman was so intriguing. She put up a tough and cocky facade, but probably enjoyed being submissive more than she let on. Piper was very much in control, and the other woman probably knew that, but she showed dominance by keeping a firm grip in her blond hair. Not that she complained. It was a balance that neither of them had had the time to talk about, but they sort of just fell into place with each other.

Looking up at the taller woman and gripping her panties, she slowly dragged them down. Without Piper having to ask, the raven haired woman raised her dress to give more access. Her mouth practically watered at the sight. It looked so smooth and all she wanted was to just _taste_. To hell with patience. The blonde leaned in and licked a long stripe from the entrance to the clit, pulling the underwear all the way down. Alex gave out a low moan, pressing Piper against her sex. It was a little rough, but the blonde enjoyed being just a little manhandled. She sucked the little bundle of nerves into her mouth, nipping a little when another moan escaped the other. It was hard deciding whether the sounds or the actual cunt was more delicious.

She was relishing in the way the raven haired woman shook slightly, confident that she was the one causing the tremors. What else would it be? The non existing cold? Piper couldn't be the only one feeling the intense and suffocating heat surrounding the two. Her hands found the other's full ass, squeezing greedily while she sucked on the clit again. The sounds leaving the raven haired woman's lips were quite astounding and Piper couldn't help but feel proud. If she gave out such delightful moans with the blonde just using her tongue, what sounds would she emit with two fingers inside her? That thought alone had her giving out a muffled sound of desire. She let her hands wander down to the other woman's thighs, lightly dragging her nails over the skin. It wasn't hard enough to leave any marks, although she wished it was. She felt unusually protective, like she had to claim Alex as her own. That was one of the reasons she avoided one night stands, she got too attached. Somehow it seemed different with the taller woman, though. There hadn't been much conversation between the two, and yet Piper found herself oddly comfortable with her, like they'd known each other for a long time.

Releasing the little bundle from her mouth, she took a deep breath. The raven haired woman groaned in protest, locking her eyes with the blonde's. Piper's hands kept stroking the soft skin, squeezing slightly every once in a while.

"Do you want one or two?" she asked before kissing the inside of one thigh, biting down and definitely leaving a mark. They were both marked, and if that didn't turn the blonde on...

"Two." Alex didn't have to say more before Piper gently inserted two digits into her, building a steady pace right away. The list of people she'd been with was short, but the ones she'd slept with, she'd slept with _a lot_. In other words; She knew what she was doing. God, when did she get so cocky? The little moans slipping out from the other woman proved her right, though. She couldn't help the little smirk spreading across her lips. Yet again, she leaned in, but instead of sucking, she flattened her tongue and moved it in time with her fingers. It wasn't a very fast pace, but it seemed to do the trick as the raven haired woman seemed to have a hard time keeping quiet. One moan after the other escaped her and Piper was just swimming in the sounds. After a couple of minutes, Alex's body was shaking. The blonde tried to keep the rhythm as steady as she could, jaw not really used to such lengthy exercise. Not that she complained. She loved eating pussy, but preferred being in a bed while doing it. The grip in her hair tightened as the other bit her lip, seemingly keeping herself from crying out. It took one more flick of the finger for Alex to fall apart completely, squeezing around her fingers and moving her hips in erratic thrusts. As the other woman let go of her hair, she gave a final lick before pulling the panties up. She stood up and reached for some paper to wipe her fingers and mouth with, tossing it into the trashcan when done. Alex looked completely wrecked, glasses halfway down her nose and eyeliner a bit smudgy. Her lips looked as tempting as ever, slightly swollen and gaping a bit, probably to get more air. Piper felt so smug. She leaned in and grazed her lips against the other woman's, closing her eyes in the process.

"You are delicious," she murmured against the others mouth, breathing in the hot air between them. Alex pushed her against the opposite wall and pressed their lips together. The blonde moaned into the kiss, opening her mouth for the other's tongue. They met somewhere in the middle, battling for dominance. She would gladly give it to the other woman, but what was the fun with just giving in? Piper felt her hands being grabbed and pinned to the wall above her hand. Alex was able to keep them in place with just one hand as the other made a hot trail down to her crotch. God, she wished she had chosen a skirt that morning instead of jeans shorts. It didn't seem like such a big obstacle, though, as the other woman's fingers expertly unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper. Oh, she was good. Way more nimble than Piper could ever be. For a moment she thought about the magic those fingers could do on other places. She didn't need to fantasize that long as Alex's hand found its way into her panties in no time. The blonde let out a content sigh as her most sensitive part got stimulated. It was probably as wet as a water park down there. She couldn't remember the last time she was as aroused. The raven haired woman broke the kiss, but didn't pull away that much.

"Damn," she whispered in awe, moving her fingers slowly. Piper gave out a soft moan and moved her hips to get more friction. Only when she wanted to caress the other's hair did she remember that her hands were restricted. She could break free of course, but decided against it. It was a little exciting. She had never been pinned down before, well, pinned... up? Neither of them. Alex connected their lips again, gentler than the previous kiss. It felt almost loving. Until the blonde's bottom lip got trapped between teeth. It was more of a nibble than actual biting, but Piper could feel a dull ache. When combined with the friction against her clit, though, it was a very welcomed pain. It felt like a little extra spice. Was she sick for thinking that? After a while, the taller woman let go of her lip.

"Can I fuck you with my tongue?" It was low, but the blonde heard just fine. The words sent shivers through her whole body, muscles in her crotch constricting. Seconds passed before she realized it was a question and not a statement. She opened her eyes and nodded eagerly, biting down on her already swelling lip. Alex let go of her hands and sunk down to her knees. It looked incredibly effortless and the blonde could only hope she looked as smooth doing it. The other woman stroke her thighs slowly and much like Piper had previously done, she inched her way up. It didn't take long before both shorts and panties were tossed to the side. The blonde watched as the woman before her licked her lips, subconsciously mirroring the movement.

"Put your leg over my shoulder," she said while putting her glasses to the side. Nodding slightly, the blonde did just that, instantly getting _so much closer_. Alex peppered her raised thigh with kisses before changing direction. Instead of giving Piper what she needed the most, she continued with the kisses, only over her cunt instead of her thighs. She gave out a displeased sound and tangled her hand into messy, black hair.

"Please, Al. Please, give it to me," she pleaded, eyes wet from how turned on she was. The other finally gave in and licked from slit to clit, making the blonde cry out with relief. She gently moved her hips in little figure eights, trying to get as much friction as possible. The tongue moved deliberately, first swirling around the little bundle of nerves before doing the same around the entrance. Piper tried her hardest not to moan too loudly, she really did, but she had always been very vocal. The woman standing on her knees didn't seem too bothered by it, though, as she seemed to smirk. It was kind of hard to tell, what with her face being buried between the blonde's legs and all. Alex leaned back a bit, breath still fanning over her privates.

"Two?" Piper didn't even need to ask what the other woman meant.

"Yeah," she answered breathlessly. She felt two fingers enter her and soon the raven haired woman was sucking on her clit. The blonde tilted her head upwards, eyes rolling back into her head. She was moving her hips as best as she could, meeting the raven haired woman's fingers on each thrust while trying to push herself against her mouth as well. It was a real struggle, but it felt so, so good. Alex's mouth and fingers were doing wonders and it wouldn't take long for Piper to come. She felt her legs starting to shake and willed them to stop. There was no way she would climax just yet. It would be such a virgin thing to do. Instead, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think about something other than the fingers constantly nudging on her g-spot, or the devilish tongue working on all her outer sweet spots. How was Alex even human? Was it possible to be that good? Had she done an equally good job? She had to have done something right as the other woman had had a pretty intense orgasm by the looks of it. If she hadn't faked. She doubted that since the spastic contractions had squeezed her fingers so hard earlier. How could someone fake that?

Piper felt the other's tongue pressing harder against her clit, urgently. It was a completely new technique and, wow. She gave out a loud moan and stilled her hips, not wanting to lose the feeling.

" _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_. Don't stop, Al, don't stop," she panted, gasping as air felt scarce all of a sudden. Her legs started shaking again, but she did nothing to stop them, afraid of moving even an inch. The grip in Alex's hair tightened as the rest of her muscles did the same. She felt the familiar knot in her stomach before everything exploded. Giving in to the immense pleasure, she moaned loudly and moved her hips, getting as much friction as possible before it would be too much. It was an overwhelming sensation and no matter how many times she experienced it, it always felt like the first time. She let go of the black hair and moved her leg from the other's shoulder. Her balance was a little off, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. Alex sported a big smirk, looking as pleased as ever as she handed the blonde her discarded clothes. Piper got dressed quickly and tried to ignore the obvious wet patch on her panties. It felt so cold against her heated skin. The other woman stood up and tossed a piece of paper into the bin. The blonde hadn't even noticed her taking it, much less wiping herself off.

"Thank you for the show," the raven haired woman said with a stupid grin. She felt her cheeks heating up and looked down on her feet. So apparently fucking a stranger is okay, but the smalltalk afterward makes her blush. Okay then.

"I could say the same to you." It was a lame answer, especially since she said it while looking down. She felt a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up again. Her blue eyes met Alex's green ones.

"Can I see you again?" the other woman asked, looking hopeful. Piper released a breath she didn't know she was holding, lips breaking out into a small smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, I would love that," she answered, smile getting bigger.

The two of them exchanged numbers, promising each other to text when they got home. Piper left the bookstore with a new person in her list of contacts instead of the book she intended to buy. Not that she minded. She couldn't even remember the name of the book, but maybe that didn't matter. Maybe she got home with something much more valuable.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time in the city of New York, there lived a very lucky woman. But, since life happens to be shit sometimes, her luck didn't last long. Piper groaned loudly, aggressively putting her phone onto the table in front of her. Or, well, as aggressively as one can without damaging the screen. iPhones were fragile things, much like the blonde's patience. And, speaking of patience; she had none left. It had been broken, split into smithereens and spread across the Hudson river or something equally dramatic. She put her hands in her hair, elbows on the table to support her head. It was official. The world hated her. No, the whole universe hated her. Or, maybe just Alex. There was a slight possibility that she had received a fake number, but she much preferred thinking that she had heard wrong and missed a digit, even if that meant she had fucked up, big times. She picked up her phone again, glaring at it angrily as if that magically would make the number plop up on the screen. It didn't, though. Of course it didn't. If she had that ability, she wouldn't have been sitting in her friend's kitchen for an hour, dialing and redialing every different combination she could think of.

"Yes, staring at your phone, _again,_ will help so much." Piper looked up, glaring at the frizzy haired brunette sitting on the other side of the table, looking bored out of her mind.

"But what if I finally get it," the blonde said, knitting her eyebrows together and pouting as a child would when not getting a puppy for Christmas. Her friend sighed, rolling her eyes. Maybe she had filled her quota of whining, spending it all up on just a day. See, she had whined to her friend over the phone before she got to her place and she would probably continue to do so if she couldn't figure out the raven haired woman's number.

"Do you even know the odds of that happening?" Piper groaned again, knowing full well that the other woman was right. The odds were definitely against her. Why couldn't it be like the movies? Their first meeting was a huge cliché, why couldn't the rest of it be? A one night stand turned date, turned partner, turned wife. She seemed to be out of luck, though. Big surprise there.

"Why does shit like this always happen to me? I'm a good, law abiding citizen. Shouldn't that count for something?" She leaned over, crossing her arms on the table and burying her face in them. Piper Chapman in the Whining Olympics, taking the lead and crushing her opponents. There was nothing left she could do. The only logical thing would be to give up. Unless-

"I'm so stupid!" she exclaimed, bolting upright, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Oh really I had no idea what incredible news," the brunette said, voice dripping with irony. Piper smiled widely, not giving her friend the pleasure of seeing her frowning. She would go to the bookstore again and wait. It was a flawless plan, really. Alex seemed to have impeccable taste in books, seeing as they reached for the same one, and if she was anything at all like Piper, she would go back to the same store. The blonde had her favorites and she was devoted to them. She just hoped Alex was the same.

xxx

Sometimes it was great to work out when wanting to clear one's head. This wasn't one of those times. She had gotten to the gym, sweats and a hoodie, music in her ears to distract her, and yet she couldn't stop thinking about black hair, green eyes and sinful, pink lips. Alex hadn't showed up to the bookstore and she couldn't figure out any other place to meet her. She was fucked. Or, more like, she wanted to get fucked. Fucked in the good kind of way. Had she told Nicky that, she'd wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and offered "a hand". She was _really_ funny that way. At least, that's what she thought.

Piper stepped onto one of the treadmills and started jogging, definitely not thinking about Alex.

Everything was fine. It was totally fine. Except it absolutely wasn't. It had been a week and she hadn't gotten even a little closer to finding her mystery lover. How can one find a person with only a first name? A "Hi, I'm looking for a tall, hot woman with black hair. Her name is Alex." wouldn't really work, now would it? Who would she even ask? Random people on the street? The blonde just barely managed to keep herself from groaning aloud at that thought.

Alex hadn't contacted her either so it was very possible that she wasn't as interested in Piper as Piper was in her. Unless she had tried and the message disappeared somewhere in the cyberspace or wherever messages went through before reaching the receiver. What if- Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. She had gotten a text a while back, but she didn't recognize the number. What if that was Alex? Fuck. _Fuck_. As she hadn't recognized it, she had just deleted the message and not looked back on it. Was it possible to get it back somehow? Was there such a thing as a phone hacker or whatever? Piper wasn't very good with tech stuff, she usually forced her brother to help her with that. Not that he was an expert or anything, but he was better than her. _Much_ better than her. Okay, so maybe he was kind of an expert, but that was not something Piper was willing to admit. At least not out loud and definitely not in Cal's presence. That would just make him gloat in it and she would never hear the end of it. He used to be such a stupid little kid, how did he grow up to be a smart person? He tried to shoot their grandmother's cat into space for Christ's sake! Indoors too! The room was so badly burnt they had to renovate the whole thing. New floor, new wallpapers, new everything. Needless to say, he was grounded for months.

What was she thinking about again? Oh yeah, the text. There was a slight chance that it wasn't Alex who had sent it. It was hard to tell, though, as the text had been _so_ vague. "Great choice by the way." wasn't actually something any sane person could decipher from a random number. It could mean _anything_. For all she knew, it could be a code for a drug dealer. Or maybe even for a hit man. Jesus, what if the text had been traced by the police and she was being watched. She glanced around nervously, concentrating on a stoic looking guy lifting weights right in front of her. He could be some kind of agent. It was kind of logical. The only thing missing was the sunglasses and the suit. He looked _hella_ intimidating. No, she was being paranoid. Obviously. She wasn't being watched and even if she was, she had nothing to hide. She didn't have to worry about cops or agents. She was fine.

The text. Fuck, she was getting of topic. _A_ _gain_.

Maybe the frequently occurring topic change was a sign that she wasn't meant to think about it. Maybe she was just supposed to let whatever happened happen and just go from there. It would be hard to just push her whirring thoughts away, but if she was lucky, that was all it would take for fate to bring them back together. She looked down on her iPod, scrolling through the songs to find the right one. Whenever she wanted motivation or to get hyped, she always put the same song on. It was just something with the beat and Dave Bickler's voice that made Piper pumped. Once the familiar guitar riffs hit her eardrums, she resisted the urge to do a – probably horrible – impression of Rocky. It wasn't something she did when people were around her and she intended to keep it that way.

She looked up from her device, just looking ahead when she saw it. Was she dreaming or had she found what she had been longing for, or maybe _who_ was the correct term. Across the room stood a very familiar woman, wearing clothes that hugged her body in just the right places and it was- _wow_. Piper was practically drooling. Alex was more or less in front of her and she was facing the blonde's direction without seeing her. It wasn't that surprising that the raven haired woman hadn't spotted her, though, as it was quite a large gym. What was surprising, and quite disturbing, was that the blonde spotted her so easily. It was as if her eyes were magnets and Alex was a piece of metal. A hot piece of metal. She looked stunning in those tight leggings. _And that tank top_... There would have to be a clean up where the blonde was running, or at least a sign with the caption "Caution: Wet floor." As if the universe decided that it would be _hilarious_ to make her trip, just for the irony of it, she did. Well, not entirely. She tripped on her feet, or more like stumbled, but regained some sort of balance, resulting in her awkwardly jumping off the treadmill and almost tripping again, all the while making loud and embarrassing sounds. She must have looked like that one guy in that video where he had tried to shovel snow, but lost his balance and stumbled around for like ten seconds. She had seen it on Youtube once and thought that it had to be staged, that no one could actually stand like that for that long. Boy, was she wrong.

When she looked up again, she was met by the sight of a very amused Alex walking towards her. Shit, shit, shit. The raven haired woman had probably seen everything and the blonde was dying. If that way the case, then rest in peace, Piper Chapman. May your soul not haunt the premises in which you are currently standing in, she thought dramatically as the other woman got closer.

"One would think that you're trying out for the gymnastics team with those moves," the other woman mocked, wide grin on her lips. The blonde gave out a forced laughter that sounded way more hysteric than she had intended. Of course. She mentally slapped herself for being so awkward around the gorgeous specimen that was Alex. They had slept with each other, for crying out loud! She hadn't been nearly as bad the last time they met so one would assume that she would be able to behave at all times, seeing as the first meeting is usually the worst, but noo. No, she had to devolve into a right mess instead of evolving into someone more confident. She was usually confident too, but not around the raven haired woman it seemed. What was going on inside her brain and how could she stop it? She coughed slightly, mouth suddenly drying up completely.

"Yeah, no, I was just, you know, yeah."

"Totally. I was just about to do that myself actually." More mockery. Great. At least the other woman was amused. If she didn't see her as a possible love interest, Piper could always be her jester. She would be the only woman in history to be clownzoned. When she had no answer to the raven haired woman, she adjusted her glasses, grin disappearing. She wet her lips and tilted her head, eyeing the blonde.

"You never replied to my text," she stated casually, raising her eyebrows slightly while waiting for an answer. It was from her! It must have been! Unless it hadn't been and she had sent another text that simply hadn't reached her.

"Uh, which one was that?" she asked, obvious uncertainty in her voice. Now it was the other woman who laughed, a short, incredulous one with a shake of the head.

"You get texts from several Alex's, then?" she asked. If she was hurt, she did a damn fine job of hiding it. Maybe she actually didn't care that much. Piper had been way too optimistic.

"No, no. It's just- I got this cryptic text some days ago and I didn't recognize the number so I deleted it. If you sent me anything, you gave me the wrong number after we... met." The raven haired woman laughed again, this time sounding almost offended, like the thought of her giving a false number would be as preposterous as a prostitute giving a client money instead of receiving.

"I'd never do that," she said, suddenly serious. "What did it say? The text, I mean. What did it say?" Alex inquired. The blonde felt like she was being cornered, like the other woman was trespassing and it was absurd. She wasn't even that close to her. It was just the way she spoke. She was very assertive and straight forward, which could be read as intimidating. Piper sure as hell found her intimidating, but even more enticing. She felt almost like under a spell when around the raven haired woman.

"Something about a great choice," she mumbled, gaze never faltering. She stared into the other's green eyes and couldn't help but think about emeralds. In the back of her head, though, she could hear her old geography teacher yelling at her. He loved stones and would never compare Alex's eyes with such a vibrant green color that the emeralds had. Green Aventurine is what he would say. Piper knew this because he had specifically mentioned that stone while speaking of comparing eyes and stones. He was quite the fanatic.

"That was me. So either you didn't take my number, or you missed one digit." Alex didn't seem angry, she just stated the facts and Piper felt so much more at ease.

"Well, I obviously fucked up. I wouldn't deliberately _not_ take your number." The blonde could see a smile tugging at the corner of the other's lips. God, she wanted to kiss those lips. She hadn't realized she had been staring until the other woman spoke again.

"Why don't you just take a picture? It'll last longer," Alex said like it wasn't one of the biggest cliches ever.

"Oh, there are far more exciting parts I'd photograph," Piper breathed out, actually thinking that it hadn't left her mouth. It had, though. She could tell by the way the raven haired woman's smirk turned wicked. Alex wet her lips before speaking.

"I'm gonna have to take you up on that one." The blonde could feel her knees getting weaker. She had just been promoted from the royal jester to love monkey and she was _not_ complaining. Piper nodded absentmindedly, hoping to whatever Gods there may be that she wouldn't fuck up. She swallowed around a lump in her throat, suddenly having very vivid visions of the woman before her, stark naked on a bed while being either filmed or photographed. Yeah, that would have to happen. If it didn't, she would actually go mad, just batshit crazy over photographs she'd never get to own. She was getting crazier by the minute, with or without exclusive images and it started to creep her out a bit.

"But that's for later," she said, stepping a little closer, invading her personal space without any inhibitions. The blonde tried her hardest not to gravitate even closer to the other. It proved to be very hard and she still had a hard time knowing exactly why she felt so addicted to her. How could she feel such strong emotions to a person she had met once? It didn't matter, though. She enjoyed the other woman and if all they would ever share was sex, then so be it. Maybe it was enough, maybe it wasn't. Only time would tell.

"Now, however-" she said, smirk getting just the tiniest bit wider. "I'm more interested in just... Casual stuff." Piper knitted her eyebrows together, confused over how they could possibly turn the conversation casual after such a naughty turn.

"Casual like what's your favorite food?" she asked, probably not doing a good job in concealing her disappointment.

"No. Casual like I wanna see your apartment." The statement confused Piper slightly and the mischievous glint in the other woman's eyes didn't help much. Was it- Was it an innuendo? Was that Alex's way of saying 'Show me your bed'? She really hoped it was because she would _never_ say no to such an amazing opportunity. She just hoped she didn't read between the lines of an innocent suggestion.

xxx

Piper pulled the other woman's top off, slowly revealing her luscious body. Not that the tank top or leggings had hidden any of her _amazing_ curves, but to have her naked, or at least half naked for now, in front of her – It was overwhelming. The blonde had wanted her out of her clothes since she first laid eyes on her and now that was about to happen. Her skin looked so soft and smooth. So appetizing. She was so glad that Alex's previous suggestion hadn't been innocent and that she hadn't misunderstood her words. They were about to engage in a very _non-innocent_ act and the blonde was floating in a much appreciated cloud of arousal. She threw the top somewhere on the floor, forgetting all about it's existence as soon as it left her hand. The sport bra followed suit, as did the leggings and panties, and Piper was left mesmerized when she finally got a good look of Alex's body. She put her hand on the other woman, just the ghost of a touch on the indent beneath her breasts, slowly, but surely, following the line down to the pelvic bone. The raven haired woman shivered, but said nothing, did nothing, just let Piper take the lead. Her eyes wandered where her hand had made an invisible path, swallowing thickly when they strayed and took in the sight of the full bosom. She tore her eyes from them to meet vibrant green. At least, that's what she expected to see. Instead, she was met by dark, lust filled eyes, pupils blown which made her look more predatory. Piper inhaled shakily, wetting her lips subconsciously. Without even realizing what she was doing, she grabbed Alex's hips and pulled her in, meeting her halfway in a breathtaking kiss. It was slow and passionate, making the blonde moan into it. The other woman's hands found their way to the hem of the blonde's top, pulling it up slowly as if to postpone the inevitable parting of lips. Neither seemed to mind, though.

Reluctantly, Piper pulled back and raised her arms, signaling the other to remove the garment. She wanted to hurry up and slow down at the same time, her brain giving all sorts of mixed signals. When the top was tossed to the side, she quickly pulled off her own leggings and panties and threw them aside too, resuming the kiss. It was faster than before, more heated. It was ironic how the atmosphere got hotter the more clothes went off. Both set of hands explored where they could reach, touching, scratching, pulling. It was nothing like the first time they met. It was so much _more_ in the best way possible.

She started backing up, dragging Alex with her into the shower and closing the glass door behind them. Piper almost fell over her own feet in the process, making them both laugh into each other's mouths. She adored how the other woman didn't seem faced at all by her clumsiness. It didn't become a turn off, which, yes, that had happened before. The blonde was so glad that that wasn't the case with Alex. If she was lucky, and let's face it, she wasn't exactly the lucky type so it was a big if, _but_ , if she was indeed lucky, she could start something with the raven haired woman. Not just sex, but like... Something _better_. Something that meant something. Piper hadn't been with anyone since Larry and that was two years ago. It was time that she started getting serious instead of calling up her booty calls whenever she felt horny. She wanted to be intimate again, for real. Not the kind that lasts for an hour or so, but the kind that lasts for years, decades even. The right kind of intimate. What if Alex was her right kind of intimate? The blonde pictured waking up with the raven haired woman on a lazy Sunday, she pictured holidays with their families and she pictured the two of them walking hand in hand under the stars. It was weird how she had only slept with this woman once, soon twice, but the thought of them growing old together didn't seem as far fetched as it probably should. Piper was awoken from her thoughts when the kiss stopped. It was so sudden and unexpected. She opened her eyes, that had closed on their own accord somewhere along the way, and met the other's intense gaze.

"What's wrong? You seemed to doze off on me," she said with a half laugh, but the blonde could tell that she was worried. Piper just shook her head and smiled softly, suddenly overwhelmed with a bright warmth in her chest. It was odd to describe a feeling with a color, but it was bright white. She could just feel it.

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all," she said, closing the distance between them. Alex nodded slightly, eyes shifting between Piper's. She nodded again and leaned in for another kiss. As their lips touched again, the blonde reached behind the other to turn on the water. Both of them simultaneously squirmed away from the icy stream, giving out high pitched yelps as they did. In what world would a shower be hot immediately? Piper cursed herself for not thinking straight, pun not intended. But really, who could blame her? She had a gorgeous, very naked, woman before her and if that wouldn't fuck her head up, something would be seriously wrong with her. The pair started laughing again, trying their very hardest to avoid the freezing water. They stood, holding onto each other, between the water stream and the cold glass surrounding the shower, something that turned out to be quite the task. Piper was just glad she had the other woman for leverage.

It didn't take that long for the water to at least get a little hotter. The two of them stood under the stream in no time, hands making their way over hot, wet skin and mouths kissing where they could reach. Piper dragged her lips over the sensitive skin under the other woman's ear, nibbling a little when Alex let out a moan. The blonde had dreamed about the other's moans for a week, making her wet every time. There was just something about them; desperate and needy, longing almost. They were enticing and she needed more, needed them embedded in her ear drums so she could put them on repeat. She moved her lips to the shell of the ear instead, breathing heavily.

"I love when you moan for me. So sexy," she groaned, pushing her body against the other's as if to punctuate just how much she loved it. Alex seemed to melt by the words, giving out a shivery breath. The blonde grabbed the raven haired woman's full ass, squeezing it as if she had claimed it as her own. Alex reciprocated the gesture, but instead of lingering there, her hands traveled upwards. One of the hands grabbed some of Piper's blonde hair, pulling back so that they were meeting each other's gazes again. She wet her lips again, eyes flicking down to the blonde's.

"Fuck. Me," she almost whispered. It wasn't a plea, it was a command. Piper closed her eyes momentarily and moaned, clearly approving the order. When the other yanked her hair again, just a little harder, she opened her eyes, shuddering.

"Yes," she whispered back, nodding as best as she could, eager to please the other woman. As Alex loosened the grip, the blonde crashed their lips together again, letting go of the ass cheeks. It was a desperate kiss, a needy one and Alex seemed happy to return it. Piper put one hand on the other's hip while the other hand slowly made its way to the crotch. The other woman was already shivering, making the blonde almost whimper. It was crazy how she just wanted to please, nay, _needed_ to please. She didn't even have to be touched by the other, as long as she got to be useful, she was satisfied. Whether that had an underlying meaning to it or not, Piper didn't know and she couldn't really care less at the time. She gently let her middle finger slide between the lower lips, finding the clit immediately. Alex took a shaky breath, slowing down the kiss before breaking it completely, just breathing against the blonde's mouth. She put her hands on Piper's neck, as if desperate to keep her close. The blonde smirked widely, proud of having such a _pleasing_ effect on the other woman. She bit her own lip as she increased the pressure of her finger, accelerating the speed and slowing it down again in a taunting manner.

"C'mon, Pipes. Don't be such a tease," Alex whispered, clearly having a hard time speaking properly. The blonde didn't comply, just shook her head and continued the torture. The raven haired woman slid one hand down to Piper's hip, moving her head so that she could place kisses on her throat. The blonde shivered, momentarily stopping the movements of her finger. Alex made a trail with her mouth, nipping on the sensitive skin up to her ear.

"I want you inside me," she breathed before shifting focus to her earlobe, sucking and biting on it. The blonde could be generous at times. This was one of those times. Who was she to deny her temporary lover a good fuck? Piper gave out an involuntary moan before granting the other woman her wish, inserting two careful fingers into her. She remembered oh-so-well how many fingers she had wanted last time and she also remembered the effect they had. The sound that came from Alex's mouth then was- _wow_. If the blonde wasn't wet already, she definitely was after that. That moan alone would make her wet in any situation. She could be at the dentist and still get turned on by just hearing it once. She was fucked up.

" _Fuck_ ," she groaned as Piper found a sweet spot inside her. She felt so proud, having been able to maneuver her fingers correctly while standing. It wasn't an easy task, something most people didn't realize. Movies and books tended to romanticize sex scenes by making the whole body an erogenous zone. In reality, reaching everywhere while standing was quite the task. It was all about angles and good luck angling your fingers _just right_ while your hand is in an awkward position. Alex ground her her hips, making these desperate little sounds and the blonde could tell that she was close, recognized the erratic movements. The other woman dug her fingers into the flesh on her hips, most likely leaving small crescents there. Piper _really_ wanted her to leave marks, kind of like small souvenirs, evidence that she didn't just dream about it – _again_. As the raven haired woman got closer, the harder her grip got and the blonde absolutely loved it. She'd never thought that she would be into this whole pain thing, but while experiencing it, she couldn't complain. Surely she wouldn't like _pain_ pain, but a little was good. It was like a constant reminder, something keeping her grounded when she was so close to just floating away.

"You're so close. I can feel it. Come for me, baby," Piper groaned, flicking her fingers like she did on herself while masturbating, a steady rhythm and pressure. It seemed to do the trick as Alex started panting harder, moving her head to crash their lips together again. The blonde greedily kissed her back, allowing her tongue to enter her mouth. It couldn't have taken more than a couple of seconds before the other woman was coming on her fingers – _hard_. She felt the muscles squeeze her tightly, making her fingers halt their movements and the _sounds_. The sounds were better than any orchestra and Piper usually loved classical music. Why listen to Bach when she could just replay the raven haired woman's moans for the rest of her days? If she could get them etched into her eardrums, which she probably already had, she would die a happy woman.

She removed her fingers, washing the excess wetness off before putting her hands back onto the other woman, placing them on her hips. Alex was panting heavily, smiling despite looking completely exhausted.

"I almost had a leg cramp," she laughed, massaging her thigh gently. Piper couldn't help but join her, knowing full well the struggle of wanting to come so badly. It was quite funny what one would endure for maybe 30 seconds of bliss. If even that. Some orgasms lasted far less.

They both got quiet, just looking each other in the eyes. If the blonde didn't know better, she'd say that she'd already fallen in love with the raven haired woman before her. Without speaking, she turned off the water which had already lost some of its heat. Piper hadn't even noticed, much less cared. The two of them radiated so much heat anyway so it wasn't like she felt cold or anything. She took the other's hand and stepped out of the shower. There was still a thick mist in the room, the mirror all fogged up, so the water couldn't have been cold for that long. In other words; there was no point in worrying about the bill. Not that she had thought about it. There were far more pressing matters to be taken care of. She grabbed a towel from a hook on the wall beside the shower before leaving the humid room. Alex just followed her like an obedient puppy, walking right behind her as they entered the blonde's bedroom. Piper didn't leave the other much time to take in the scenery, but instead lead her straight to the bed. The apartment tour had to wait for another time.

Before they lay down, they took turns drying each other off, carefully, slowly, as not to hurt one another. As they deemed each other dry enough, they got comfortable on top of the bed spread, not wanting to fuck up the sheets. It was easier to just throw the comforter off than having to change the linen when they were done. She also doubted that they would need a blanket for their activity.

They started off with kisses again, slow in the beginning and getting more heated as the minutes passed. It seemed like they were both too eager to keep up the slow pace. Piper wanted to be touched. She missed Alex's tongue, or just generally her touch. Whatever the raven haired woman wanted to offer, she would gladly take. Their hands started roaming each other's bodies again, exploring to find new, possible spots to drive the other wild. The blonde found that the other really liked getting her nipples teased. She was happily giving her just that, sucking on them greedily and nibbling while laying on top of her.

"Babe, let me take care of you," Alex interrupted her, pulling her hair to make her stop. Piper obliged this time, laying down beside the other woman. She nodded and watched as the raven haired woman settled between her legs. It began with a few tentative licks, then a long, continuous one from hole to clit, making the blonde give out a loud keen. She grabbed the black hair and pushed her closer, getting the much needed pressure she wanted so bad. Alex's tongue was moving deliberately, shifting between quick, little licks to slow circling motions. She also flattened her tongue and added pressure from time to time, probably to rest her jaw. Piper moved her hips to get more of that delicious friction, realizing that she wouldn't be able to hold out that long. How could she when she had a freaking goddess buried between her thighs? She pulled harder on the other woman's hair, making her pull away from her crotch.

"Please, let me- Let me do you too," she said, sounding about as eloquent as a five year old. Alex looked like she was as excited about that as she was. They shifted on the bed, the raven haired woman above her and their faces just inches from each other's cunts. Piper grabbed the other's hips, going in for the kill right away. She started off with sucking the little bundle of nerves into her mouth, enjoying the way it made Alex groan. The other woman reciprocated the movement, making the blonde give out a moan of her own. Funny how she mere hours ago thought that she would never see the other again. Out of all the things she had wished for, she was glad that the raven haired woman was the thing she had been granted. How had she managed without her? Some people would probably argue that it was only lust driving her, but she knew that wasn't true. There was something more between them and she wasn't going to deny that. It was more than sex, even if that was the only thing they'd gotten from each other so far. Hopefully, their relationship would find a common ground so that they could develop whatever it was that lay between them so heavily.

The raven haired woman pushed in a finger while going back to licking her clit. Piper couldn't help but clench around it slightly, moving her hips against Alex's every move. It seemed like she wasn't the only one near climax as the other woman started grinding against her face as well. The blonde made sure to keep her movements as even as she could, not wanting to lose the spot she so clearly had found. She briefly wondered what her neighbors would think as neither of them was particularly quiet. Not that it mattered. All that mattered was the two of them. Everything else was just background.

She wanted to give the other woman a heads up that she was about to come, but Alex's hips had already started to shake, indicating that she was very close. Piper wouldn't ruin her orgasm. Instead of being verbal about it, she squeezed the other's hips. She gave out a muffled moan as her whole body tensed up. Her climax washed over her like a fucking tsunami, ruthless and overwhelming, making her clench hard around Alex's finger. The other woman knew exactly when to pull away, giving into her own pleasure as Piper made her come for the second time. As they both came from their highs, the raven haired beauty shifted in the bed again, laying down next to the blonde.

"You're gonna have to make sure to get my number right this time, cause I sure as hell ain't gonna sit and wait for you to call me again," Alex said with a laugh. Piper's whole face lit up at that. One week without the other woman had been enough.

"You're not getting rid of me yet, so don't worry."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hello, lovelies! I've gotten requests for an update, so here it is! Happy reading.

It was nice and quiet in the restaurant, only low conversations taking place around them. The blonde could actually feel the pretentiousness creating a thick layer on her skin, like all the _very important people_ in that room oozed of something that would be near impossible to wash off. Piper didn't do fancy restaurants and she felt like a pigeon in a flock of eagles. The only logical thing for her to do was to silently sip on her wine that probably cost more than what she earned in a month. Needless to say; she felt very, _very_ , uncomfortable.

"Spill it, Pipes." The blonde raised her eyebrows as if to question what the other woman meant, knowing full well what was indicated. Just because she knew, it didn't mean that she had to play along. The truth would come out sooner or later, though. Not that she really minded, not at all actually, since the two shared everything with each other, but there was no fun in just admitting.

"Don't give me that deer-caught-in-headlights-look. You know full well what I'm talking about and I'm not buying your shit," the other said, narrowing her eyes. Piper put her glass down, crossing her fingers like she was praying and leaned her head onto them. The corners of her mouth were twitching, threatening to give away how giddy she felt, something the other woman picked up on right away.

"You've met someone," the other woman said lowly. "You've totally met someone!" The blonde bit her bottom lip, nodding her head. This conversation was long over due, but that's how it was. Polly was busy all the time and when she actually had time off, she wanted to spend time with her husband. Either that, or Piper was busy. They had truly become adults and the blonde just wanted to go back to being a kid. It was much easier and she never had to worry about the rent not being payed, or the fact that she had to go to work every day or other adult stuff. But, and that was a big but, if she wasn't a grown up, she would have never met Alex. Ever since the blonde... showed the raven haired woman her apartment, they had texted constantly. The first thing she did in the morning was to send a cute little message and it was also the last thing she did before going to sleep. It would be sickening how cutesy she acted if it wasn't for the fact that she was so stupidly smitten. Nicky, on the other hand, had told her time and time again that she didn't want to hear about all the "romantic bullshit" they told each other, but Piper simply didn't care. On the downside, though, was the fact that they hadn't had the time to meet each other for quite some time. It had been two weeks, three days and fourteen hours since their third date, but who's counting?

"Do I know this person? It's that Steve guy, right? The one with the pants?" Polly leaned in closer, eyes and smile widening like she was about to hear a juicy conspiracy. Piper furrowed her eyebrows and jerked her head back a little, mouth opening just the slightest and corners twisting down.

"God, no. Fuck, Polly, I'd never," she said, probably a little too disgusted. It was a bit harsh, but comparing him to the goddess she was actually seeing should be labeled as a crime. She blinked a few times, putting her head back to its previous position, smile slowly blooming out to its fullest just by thinking about the raven haired woman.

"No, this woman, Alex, is the best person I've ever dated. She's funny and she's sexy and we just click, you know? She also loves books and music. She is a journalist for Billboard, but it's not like a high position or anything, she just gets to go to these really small venues, but she likes it. Oh, and she-"

"Jesus, Pipes, I get it. She's God's gift to mankind," Polly interrupted, rolling her eyes. She was used to the blonde's rants and she knew how to shut her off successfully without making any damage. Piper never took offense, quite the contrary. She was glad that the other told her when she went a little over board. Nicky was the same. Except she was a bit more vulgar. Despite the fact that she had been interrupted, the blonde smiled widely, a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. Normally, she would be embarrassed over how much she could talk about Alex, but this wasn't usually. The raven haired woman wasn't like any of her previous love interests. This time, she wanted the whole world to know just how besotted she was and if that meant ranting about every little thing she knew about the other woman, so be it. Polly would just have to be a good friend and deal with it.

"I would say sorry, but we both know I wouldn't mean it," she said to the brunette before her, smile only seeming to grow wider by each passing second. Was it possible to get muscle fever in the cheeks? If so, Piper would suffer greatly the coming days. Polly just rolled her eyes again, a small hint of a smile visible in the corner of her lips despite the gesture. Just as the blonde was about to comment on it, she heard a faint 'ping' from her jacket pocket, indicating an incoming message. She could feel her fingers itching. It would be rude of her to text when she was having lunch with her best friend. Alex would distract her, she was already distracting her, without having texted previously, if the message she had just received even was from the raven haired woman. She started imagining what the other woman could have written, but she wouldn't get to know until she actually opened the message.

"You look like you're about to have a stroke or something. Just answer the damn message."

The blonde glared at her friend halfheartedly. It was tempting, but she stood her ground. But for how long? How long could she actually keep herself from taking the phone out of her pocket? Yet again, the brunette rolled her eyes. She would get permanent lazy eyes if she kept that up. Lord knows how many times Polly did that in her presence. Either the blonde was just really stupid, or the other woman was quick to make grimaces. Another couple of seconds passed, but they grew long and almost unbearable as her fingers itched. It felt like several minutes went by without her checking the phone, but it had only been one minute tops.

Curiosity got the better of her and she picked up the electronic device.

Piper's heart stopped when she saw the picture attached to the message. Stopped or sped up, she wasn't sure. Was it possible with both? Probably not. No, no it wasn't. Biology sure seemed like a hard subject at the moment, and yet biology was what she was faced with. Good, beautiful, fantastic biology. Alex's body was on full display. Her _whole_ body, like a damn smorgasbord. The picture was a feast to the blonde's eyes, taken in the other woman's bathroom in front of that glorious full length mirror that had been used frequently for outfit pics. Now, however, the raven haired woman had the most appealing outfit that that mirror had ever seen, namely; none. She didn't have a single garment on and her skin was glistening with water. Piper was salivating at the sight. It took her a long moment to tear her eyes away from the picture to read the caption. "When you're out of clean towels." Fucker. The blonde bit her lip, typing quickly with trembling fingers. "Don't. Can't talk. Lunch atm. Stop." She hit send, locked the phone and put it down on the table. Her friend eyed her suspiciously when she looked up again, probably very aware of the nature of the text, but she didn't say anything. Bless her soul. The phone lit up again with another 'ding'. Piper glanced at it, a single word written on the preview box. "Oh?" _Fucker_. She swallowed thickly, turning the phone so that the screen was facing the table. Jesus, Buddha, Vishnu, whoever could help her needed to act fast. She was bursting at the seams and she truly had a hard time composing herself. It was just a picture. Just a... nude selfie, yeah, no, she was dying.

"Piper? You're sweating." The brunette sounded concerned, like she thought that something serious had happened. Something serious _had_ happened, but not like, heart attack serious. More like, blue balls serious. The blonde shook her head, giving the best normal looking smile she could manage.

"It's just, I think I put on too much clothes. The fabric on this shirt is way too thick," she said, trying to convey "I'm hot because my clothes are hot" not "I'm hot because my girl is hot".

"You're so full of shit," Polly said, wrinkling her nose. The blonde was not a good liar, especially when it came to her childhood friend. The brunette could tell right away when she was lying and it wasn't always a good thing. Well, never a good thing, as Piper only lied to her when she absolutely had to. Like before a surprise birthday party or times like now. Necessary, occasional lies when the other woman was better off without knowing the truth. It couldn't be seen as bad if it was for another person's best interest, right?

The phone vibrated again.

"What the fuck? Who- What are you and this Alex girl talking about?" Polly asked, reaching for the phone. The blonde was quick to grab it, though, pulling it towards her chest as if she was willing to save it with her life. She kind of was, which, damn, she was a sad person. The last thing she wanted was to share dirty pics with her best friend. Partly because she felt like Alex's body was only hers to see, but also because the raven haired woman trusted her with those pictures. Piper wasn't one to spread private stuff and she wasn't about to start either. The brunette was about to speak, mouth open in slight shock, when the waiter came up to their table, two plates in his hands. They both thanked the young man, Polly asking for something more, but the blonde wasn't listening. She unlocked her phone and stared at the messages from the raven haired woman, Polly's voice a distant white noise. Instead she was focusing on the _very naked body_ of her... Alex. One picture was of her on her bed, angled from above her breasts and downward, caption; "When you're still wet and have to air dry." The second, a picture of her hand covering her privates, caption; "When you're getting cold and have no one to warm you up." The third, and last picture, was what really made Piper want to skip lunch entirely and just run to the raven haired woman's apartment. A simple picture of her middle finger, except it was glistening and wet, caption; "When you're thinking about your next date night." Piper's mouth went dry, like _I've been licking sand for the past hour_ dry. She blinked a few times, hoping to regain some kind of brain activity. How _the fuck_ was she supposed to human after such a beautiful display? She was practically teary eyed, completely in awe of the other woman and she was probably the worst company ever at the moment. She typed out a quick; "I'm having fucking clams shut the fuck up" and the response was almost instantaneous. "I hope you eat it good, then." followed by "We both know you can." Life wasn't fair. It never was. Sure, she got the girl, but the girl was an ass. A taunting ass.

"Aren't you gonna eat? Or is the content on your phone more appetizing?" The brunette before her sounded bored, breaking her out of her weird, sexually tense trance. Piper looked up, face feeling like she'd fallen asleep in the sun for a few hours.

"Oh my God, no, don't answer that. Fuck, I know exactly what's on your phone." The look of horror on the brunette's face made Piper's mouth quirk up into an amused smile. Polly was as dramatic as she was and that was probably the reason they were still best friends.

"I love you," she said, phrase earning a skeptical look from the other, an eyebrow raised as if to question the words.

"Funny way of showing it," she said dryly. "But alas, I love you too."

xxx

It was late. She'd hung out with Polly all day, avoiding her phone like she was paid to do it. It had buzzed several times and one of those times the brunette had grabbed it and turned off the vibration as well as the sound, being very careful as to not accidentally open up the message app, claiming that she'd seen enough pussy in the showers after PE throughout school. Ridiculous statement. There was no such thing as "seeing enough pussy".

Piper lay down on her bed, pushing the covers to the side as she wanted to cool off before going to sleep, having rid herself of clothes minutes prior. The only garment she was wearing was a pair of panties. She'd always hated sleeping completely naked for some reason. Underwear was a must as it just felt uncomfortable without anything on. She picked up her phone that she'd put on the dresser before getting ready for bed and unlocked it. There were eight new messages and she figured that they all came from Alex. She swallowed around a lump in her throat. The first four pictures had almost given her cardiac arrest and if the rest of them was even remotely like the others, she would erupt in spontaneous combustion. As she opened the app, she was almost disappointed to discover that two of the messages were from Nicky. Piper adored the woman, she did, but she didn't care about a failed attempt at carbonara. Ignoring the frizzy haired brunette for a moment, she clicked into the conversation with Alex, scrolling up a bit as to not "spoil herself" to the content further down.

"Doesn't taste as..." Piper read aloud, trailing off as she got to the end of the sentence. _Doesn't taste as good as you_. The blonde wet her lips unintentionally, watching the picture attached to the message, a picture of the raven haired woman with two seemingly wet fingers between her lips. Whether it was from saliva or other liquids, it sent shivers down her spine, making her skin tingle. She scrolled down a bit, reading the next text, no picture attached. "God, I wish you were here, Pipes." If there was one thing she regretted in life, it was agreeing to meeting Polly that day. What if she had just been home, then she would have been able to just... just do something, _anything_. She kept on scrolling down, reading through one message after the other. "I'm so wet for you baby." and "I'm picturing you, naked, touching yourself. You're moaning, sweetly, desperately, rubbing your clit teasingly." As if complying to the text, she gave out a low moan, twisting slightly as if invisible hands touched her bare skin. She closed her eyes momentarily, imagining Alex's hands running over her body, just the ghost of a touch, but oh, so intense. Opening her eyes again, she continued reading. "I love how you sound when you come. And when I continue to eat you out after... You sound so wrecked, but you never want me to stop, just want me to continue. Just the thought of you like that makes me come." It was easy for her to picture everything written, even hearing her own sounds like a record playing on repeat. She felt her skin getting covered in goose bumps, nipples already hard. Piper put her free hand on one of her breasts, squeezing the little nub between her pointer and thumb. Again, she let out a moan, this time louder and a little breathier. She imagined it being the other woman's teeth, biting slightly to coax sounds from her. She focused on the phone again, reading the last text out loud.

"Fuck, I'm so gone for you." She felt an icy warmth pool in her lower stomach. The words settled on her tongue like they belonged there, like she'd wanted to say them for such a long time, but hadn't found the courage. It had been on her mind since day one and yet, Alex was the first to admit it. Piper let go of her nipple, gripping the phone with both hands, cursor blinking silently in the wake of words.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me." she typed, cursor blinking again. It felt like an indicator that it wasn't a good enough answer. But what would she write? _My pussy is throbbing for you_? No. She erased the text, tapping a finger on the back of her phone.

"Reading these texts makes me warm in all the right places." The blonde hesitated a few seconds before hitting send, a flood flowing through her chest and down to her stomach, wreaking havoc and causing her abdominal muscles to contract. There was a short pause where nothing happened, even the noises from outside seemed to fade into quiet nothingness. The only thing Piper heard was the steady _thumpthumpthump_ of her own heart. There was a slight change on the screen, the small "sent" text changed to "seen". Alex had read what she had sent. The seconds it took before she received an answer, and yes it was seconds, felt like hours or days, time dragging on as if she was in a movie played in slow motion. Some part of her brain feared a disgusted reply, but she shut that thought down quickly, knowing full well that the other woman would be far from sickened.

"So it took me 8 hours to make you wet? Looks like I need to up my game." The blonde's hands started trembling, gripping the phone hard as to not drop it on her face. The implication of the text made her pussy clench around nothing, muscles contracting and relaxing as if anticipating an intrusion. Before she had the time to answer, the screen changed, indicating that the other woman wanted to facetime. Piper panicked for a moment, trying to fix her, most likely, disheveled appearance. She took a deep breath before hitting accept, seeing Alex's beautiful face pop on the screen. The blonde could tell that the other woman was laying down in her bed, recognizing the purple bedspread framing her head.

"Hi," she almost whispered, word coming out like more of a dragged out breath than anything else. The other woman chuckled, adjusting her glasses that didn't even look out of place to begin with.

"Hello." Her voice sounded rough, like she had been sleeping. Had she woken her up? But she had been so quick to answer. There was a slight pause before the raven haired woman spoke again.

"So... Where's this warmth you talked about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. The blonde felt her cheeks heat up slightly, mouth quirking into a grin.

"All over. I'm naked and yet my body's burning. Wish you could touch it, feel for yourself." She surprised herself with her own eloquence, sounding both confident and sure. Her voice wasn't even wavering.

"Good God," Alex breathed, voice dropping to an even huskier tone. The blonde bit her bottom lip, chest rising and falling slowly. She closed her eyes and let go of the lip, opening her mouth slightly and moaned softly.

"I want your mouth on my nipples. They're so hard," she said with a needy voice, opening her eyes again. The raven haired woman had her eyes closed, wetting her lips as if imagining what Piper was saying. She moaned again, causing the other's eyes to flutter open. Their gazes met and she could have sworn she was hit by a strong, electric current.

"I wanna see you touch yourself," Alex said, making it sound more like a question than a statement. The blonde nodded, angling her camera downwards and hoped for the best as she couldn't see if it was a good shot or not. She heard a muffled "God, yes" and that was a good indicator that the angle was _just right_. Piper put her hand on her stomach and pushed it down, slowly, teasing above the panty line. A low groan came from her speaker as she pushed the fabric down, revealing her cunt. She lowered the camera as her middle finger slid between her lips, bucking her hips slightly and probably fucking up the view for the other.

"Pipes, please, a bit to the left," Alex said, sounding desperate. The blonde complied easily, hearing a pleased hum when she'd turned the phone slightly. She moved her finger slowly, deliberately rubbing her clit on every other stroke as not to come too quickly.

"Want you here," she moaned, starting to grind against her hand.

"Want to be there," she got as an answer, the words muffled, but still clear as a day. The other's voice was ever-present in her ears, etched into them like scars, the only scars Piper wanted to keep forever.

"Tell me, Al. What do you want to do with me?" the blonde asked, moving her phone so she could face the other woman again. A disappointed sound left the other woman's lips followed by rustling and a blurry image. As the camera focused again, the other woman seemed a lot more composed than earlier, seemingly contemplating her answer.

"I want you tied to the headboard, surrendering to my touch." A slight pause. "I want to taste what you taste like, completely, tracking every inch of your body with my mouth." Piper shivered, nodding slightly. There was another short pause before the other spoke, voice lower and an animalistic tint to it, something possessive.

"I want you to come from just my tongue." The blonde moaned, _again_ , a habit of hers since she'd met Alex. She nodded, breathing heavier. Her finger was still working over her clit, making it harder and harder for her to refrain from coming.

"Are you touching yourself?" the blonde asked, voice uneven as her breathing had become irregular. The other woman nodded as a response, bottom lip between two rows of teeth. Piper wanted that lip between her own teeth, against hers or against her cunt. She just wanted the other so bad.

"'m close," she murmured, feeling her upcoming climax stagger closer. The other woman gave out something that she assumed was an affirmative, but it was obscured behind moans and keens, needy sounds that drove the blonde crazy. Piper squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to see the raven haired woman, but deemed it impossible to get her body to cooperate completely. She somehow managed to keep her arm stretched, hopefully not shaking too much, while her finger still rubbed at a much higher pace than before.

"I wanna come. Can I come? Please, can I come?" she babbled, listening intently for Alex to comply. She didn't want to be denied, but she would 100% stop if the other woman asked her to. A husky, but firm "Yes" was heard and that was all it took for her to give into the immense pleasure. It emerged from a point smaller than an atom, exploded in a cosmic fire and turned into pure energy, surging throughout her body, leaving her toes and fingers tingly. Her limbs were throbbing, aching almost, as the wave washed over her, leaving her docile with arms on each side of her body.

She lay still for maybe a minute, maybe longer, maybe shorter, before she heard a faint voice. It was only then that she realized that she was talking to the other woman. Piper raised her phone to eye level, watching a disheveled Alex with a lazy grin plastered on her face.

"I can now forgive you for being inactive for eight hours," she said, grin getting wider and the signature quirk of the eyebrow.

"I thought you were the one who was supposed to compensate for not getting me off within the first hour." Piper smirked, showing that there were no hard feelings on her behalf. Alex smirked right back.

"Oh please. We both know I could rock your world in minutes, kid." Piper wanted to protest, but there was nothing even remotely untrue about that statement. She was after all completely gone for the other woman.

 **AN:** I'm sorry that this took such a long time to write. I thought that I would be able to finish it much sooner, but alas. I have several projects at the time and more often than not, I get writer's block. Excuses, excuses, I know, but I am a slow writer.

I want to thank everyone who's commented and favorited this story and also a big thank you to my new followers! As I said, I'm working on some things so I will upload a new story in the future (hopefully in the not so distant future). But as for now, you'll have to make do with this.

Thank you my lovely, lovely beta TrasigtNintendo for proof reading this text and for being my sounding board.

As always.

All the love. xx


	4. Chapter 4

They had known each other for about three months. Three months of constant texting, three months of dating, three months of pining from a very close distance. Neither had said the L word yet, the word with the capital L, but Piper was pretty sure that she was already ready to say it. It was weird as she wasn't one to just say it to anyone, especially not after such a short amount of time, but with Alex it just seemed natural. For some reason, though, she hadn't said anything, was honestly a bit afraid that the other woman would freak out if she did. She knew that that was her own reaction when people had confessed their love to her too soon. Larry had been way too early, like a premature ejaculation, and that's when Piper broke up with him, after having a whole day of frenetically ranting to Nicky about commitment. She hadn't been ready, is all.

But, with Alex, she was more than ready.

That didn't mean she wasn't nervous about telling her. Piper paced back and forth in her bedroom, deciding between the clothes tossed haphazardly on the bed. She had too many options and too little time. They were literally about to go to the grocery store and yet she had a hard time getting dressed. Maybe just a pair of jeans and a knitted sweater? She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. Why was it so hard to decide? She hadn't even picked underwear yet for Christ's sake! Was it to presumptuous to wear lingerie? With a sigh, she opened her eyes again, walking over to her dresser and opened the top drawer. Lace panties were comfortable and sexy, so two birds with one stone there, right? She picked up a pair of black ones, eyeing them before deeming them good enough and closed the drawer, deciding against a bra. Alex probably didn't even care about her clothes, but she wanted to look nice, not only for the other woman, but for herself as well. If she felt beautiful and sexy, she would radiate confidence and that was never a bad thing.

She decided to go with a pair of blue skinny jeans and a light gray, knitted sweater with a low cut back. It was very loose fitted and could easily cause an involuntary flashing if she wasn't careful. No jerky movements in other words. To top off her look, she put on a beige trench coat and a pair black boots with heals.

Piper locked the apartment after her, practically running down the stairs. They were supposed to meet at the grocery store a block from Alex's place and the blonde couldn't wait. She wanted to just teleport there, too eager to sit in a cab for 20 minutes. But her life was not a movie, she wasn't some X-man mutant so she had to travel through the city like regular people. Fortunately, though, the ride was short and soon enough, she spotted the raven haired beauty on the sidewalk. She'd never admit to anyone about the way she practically jumped out of the car at the sight of the other woman. Some, _Nicky_ , would call her whipped for the way she acted around Alex, but honestly, it wasn't like it was untrue. She would never turn her down or deny her anything so being called whipped was something she'd come to accept and quite honestly take as a compliment. At the end of the day, she was the one to bed the other so she wasn't complaining.

The blonde payed the driver and got out of the car, mouth stretching out into a big smile as soon as her eyes met Alex's. She got a matching smile in turn and the two embraced each other, totally blocking the sidewalk for other pedestrians.

"I missed you," Piper confessed into the other's neck, pushing herself impossibly closer. The raven haired woman chuckled and squeezed the blonde's waist.

"We met two days ago," she said, as if that was a valid reason for Piper not to miss her.

"Two hours, two days, two weeks, I don't care. When we're apart, I miss you." Alex hummed as an answer, squeezing her tighter. If she'd been talking to any other person, she'd worry about how the words would be perceived, but she could always be honest with the raven haired woman. She felt safe and secure with her so it really wasn't a big deal. The L word, however, was a whole other story. It scared the shit out of her and it always had.

The two separated, switching to holding hands instead as they entered the store. Piper felt like she was ten again and proudly flaunted around the prettiest girl for everyone to see. She wanted to show everyone how lucky she was for having the most amazing girlfriend one could ask for. They had been an official couple for three weeks, but it truly felt like they had been together forever, like they were old souls who had just found each other again. It wasn't anything she would say it out loud, though, as their relationship was still so very fresh. She didn't want a premature ejaculation, so to speak.

The two walked around the store, goofing around and making lame, immature jokes about cucumbers, earning annoyed sighs from the people around them, something they just laughed off.

"Juicy ol' muffins," Alex said with a southern drawl and picked up a packet of said pastry. "They're finger lickin' good." She gripped the edge of her glasses and lowered them to the tip of her nose, looking over the rim while wiggling her eyebrows suggestively before putting them into place again. The blonde bit her bottom lip as she kept herself from laughing out loud. What made it worse was that it actually said juicy muffins on the package.

"Don't know about you, sweetheart, but I _love_ me some muffins." The raven haired woman clutched her chest as if she was truly passionate about the sugary treat. Piper put a hand over her mouth as she began snorting a little too loudly.

"There's just something about the taste that really gets me goin'," the other continued, ending the sentence with an exaggerated " _Mmm-m"_. The blonde was shaking. Like, really shaking. It was so hard not to just burst out laughing, but she didn't want to risk getting thrown out of the store.

"Imma go ahead an' buy this," the raven haired woman stage whispered as if buying muffins was something naughty, putting the package into the basket. "A juicy muffin can save a lonely night." She ended her southern monologue by giving her an exaggerated wink, open mouthed and all. The way she stroke the packet of muffins protectively was the last drop. She couldn't hold hold it in anymore. The blonde removed her hand from her mouth and placed it over her heart instead, guffawing loudly and not giving two shits if anyone got annoyed. Through tear filled eyes, she could see Alex's face light up with pride. The raven haired woman was clearly the funny one in their relationship and, by God, would Piper laugh all the time if it meant seeing the other's cute little smile.

"Oh my God, I love you," the blonde wheezed as she tried to catch her breath. She could see the other woman's expression change just slightly and at first, she had no idea why. It suddenly struck her what her choice of words had been... _Fuck_. Her laughter died down instantly and she looked around nervously, purposely avoiding intense green.

"Oh look, they have... olives. We should buy olives. Olives are good," she babbled, walking over to the shelf with olives from different brands. _Well, that was awkward. Very smooth, Chapman. Very smooth_. She could hear Nicky's taunting voice in her head and cursed herself for being such a blabbering mess. Alex joined her, both looking at the olives in silence. They'd had such a good time, but of course, she had to ruin it. Her nerves be damned.

They bought everything they needed for dinner, putting the muffins back as neither of them actually wanted them, and headed home to Alex's. The awkward tension had dissipated quite quickly and Piper decided that her word vomit was to be buried and forgotten, never to be spoken about again. Hopefully, the other woman had put it aside as well, or even better, forgotten about it. She didn't want to ruin anything between them as Alex was someone she could see herself growing old with. God, she was creepy. Three weeks in and she was already imagined their life together. She felt like a parasite, praying on her new host, waiting for the right time to attach herself to the other and never let go. Infiltrating her apartment was a good start for her domination.

 _What the actual fuck is wrong with you?_

Alex's apartment was spacious, the New York skyline greeting them as soon as they stepped out from the hallway, giving the illusion that the room was bigger than it was. Not that it was small, not even a little. The dining area and the living room was one open space. There was a big dividing shelf by the kitchen, making it seem like its own little area. The living room was a little lower, a step down room, giving it the same feeling as with the kitchen, that it was slightly divided from the rest of the room somehow. Piper was in awe. It was a beautiful apartment and she didn't even want to think about the rent. The other woman walked over to the kitchen, putting the grocery bag on the counter and picked out what they had bought.

"Your apartment, it's- Wow. It's really beautiful," the blonde said and joined the raven haired woman.

"Thank you," Alex answered, proud smile on her lips. There was already a cutting board and a knife on the counter, onion and some peppers prepared as well. She must have lingered in front of the doorway longer than she thought.

The process of making the food was considerably fast, save for the mishap regarding the disposal of hot water from the pot with pasta. Fortunately, neither of them had gotten it over themselves. The floor, however, wasn't as lucky. Piper had apologized profusely and insisted that she would clean the mess up, and she had, thank you very much. The other had watched her with a smirk, shaking her head fondly. After dinner, and a delicious dessert, the two sat down on the couch in the living room, wine glasses filled maybe a little over the socially accepted amount. It was as if wine glasses had lines, like those cylinders in chem class, and the chosen liquid could not go over those lines. They had always been invisible to the blonde though, so she always just poured whatever amount she felt that she needed.

Alex took a sip of wine before sighing contently. Piper watched as her eyes turned serious, a question seemingly close to slip out from her plump lips. The raven haired woman put the wine glass on the coffee table before placing her elbow on the back of the couch, leaning her head on her closed hand as she watched the blonde intently. Her eyes flickered between Piper's blue ones, something close to insecurity taking over her features. She'd never seen the other woman with such an unsure look. It seemed as though she was searching for answers and the younger woman wanted to provide her with them. The only problem was that she had no idea what questions the other had. She watched as the raven haired woman fidgeted with her glasses, as if preparing herself.

"Did you mean it?" Alex asked, eyes still searching. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, an unsure smile tugging in the corner of her mouth.

"Mean what?" Piper's voice was soft, facial expression matching the tone. She mimicked the other and put her wine glass on the table, leaning her head against her fist in a similar fashion as the woman before her. The other hand reached for the raven haired woman's free one. Her fingers traced the other's knuckles and fingers, just the smallest of touch. It seemed essential somehow to feel Alex's skin at all times. While they didn't actually touch each other every waking moment, Piper still wanted contact as often as possible. It just made everything easier. Like, even breathing felt easier whenever they held hands or just nudged each other's feet under the table. It felt as if it simply wasn't possible to live without the other woman nearby.

"What you said in the grocery store," the raven haired woman said, breaking the silence that had lay between them for a minute or so. "Did you mean it?" The blonde looked down to their hands as she gathered her thoughts properly. She knew exactly what Alex meant and she knew exactly what her answer was. Despite being completely aware of her feeling, it still felt like a humongous threshold to step over if she actually said it out loud. She looked up again, biting her lip as she nodded.

"Yes," she confirmed, eyes wide and sincere. Piper saw how the other's expression changed. It was just a slight change, but it made all the difference. Her lips slowly turned upwards and morphed into a relieved smile, eyes brightening up and eyebrows relaxing, the little, barely visible crease between them dissipating completely.

"I love you too." The words were low, but they might as well have been shouted with a megaphone. The blonde felt how her cheeks heated up as she subconsciously moved closer to the other woman. They met in the middle as Alex moved closer as well, lips finding each other with practiced ease. It was more of a peck, really, as Piper leaned back right away, smiling widely. They were still incredibly close, foreheads touching, making their vision blurry. Her hands had apparently moved to the other's neck without her knowing, thumbs stroking the sharp jawline softly.

"Say it again," she breathed against her girlfriend's mouth, getting a chuckle in return. The blonde repeated the words when the other didn't speak, chuckling a little as well. Alex wet her lips, eyes flickering back and forth a little as if to focus better.

"I love you," the raven haired woman whispered, tone completely serious again. Piper's smile disappeared as she took a shivering breath, closing her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered back, rubbing her nose against the other's slightly. Their lips met again. Soft and gentle, sweet and slow. The kiss was charged with their confessions, both needing to be so much _closer_. Once again, they parted, breathing in each other's air. Piper opened her eyes and found that the other was watching her intently. There was a question in the older woman's eyes, a question the blonde responded to by nodding. They stood up and Alex grabbed her hand, pulling her along with her. The blonde felt how her stomach filled up with winged creatures, all in different shapes and sizes. She was being led to the other woman's bedroom and she really shouldn't be nervous as they had slept with each other before, but it was different. It wasn't just sex. Although, it hadn't been _just sex_ for a while. Even so, it was different. And not just because it was the first time they were in Alex's apartment. It _felt_ different. Piper knew why.

She felt another surge in her stomach as she entered the raven haired woman's bedroom, Alex having stepped aside to let her walk into the room first. As in the previous room, she was met by large windows from floor to ceiling, but what caught her eyes the most was the large bed to her right. Just as her mind started to wander to what was about to take place on said bed, she felt gentle hands on her hips. The blonde leaned her head to the side to give the other woman more access as soft kisses were placed on her neck. A shiver went down her spine and to her groin. She closed her eyes, bottom lip between her teeth, deep breaths slightly quivering already.

The other woman's hands moved up, slowly, fabric moving along with them. Her stomach fluttered, the gentle touch sending tingles all over her body, making her give out a low moan. Alex let go of her waist, the sweater falling into place again, and put her hands on her shoulders, squeezing them a few times, massaging them. Delicate fingers moved the sleeve from one shoulder, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Alex kissed the bare skin tenderly, making her shiver, before the other shoulder was treated with the same gentle affection. Piper's sweater slid down her body and pooled around her feet, leaving her upper body completely exposed. The raven haired woman's hands moved down again, but below the hips and to the front, making quick work of opening the button and zipper on the blonde's jeans. She hooked her fingers under the waistline and pulled the jeans down as well her panties, lips tracing the younger woman's spine as she sank down. As her pants were around her ankles as well, she stepped out of the garments, tossing them God knows where with her foot.

When she turned around, Alex was standing up again, immediately moving closer to her, like a magnet to iron. Their lips met quickly before Piper, slightly reluctantly, took a small step back, pulling at the hem of the other woman's gray sweater. She pulled the garment up, not nearly as slowly and sensually as her girlfriend had, and threw it on the floor. Again, they gravitated toward each other, mouths finding each other right away. It was a sweet kiss, nothing too dirty. It was as if the mood wouldn't allow it, like the naughtier things were reserved for another day. At the moment, the blonde just wanted to take it easy, to take it slow, _to make love_. Piper hadn't really used that term before. Even if she'd had tender sex, she'd called it just that; sex. Love making had felt like an outdated term, something that couldn't possibly be used in the current day and age. But, as she stood flush against Alex with one hand on the other's chest and the other on her cheek, with two sure arms around her waist, love making was exactly the term to describe what they had initiated.

They broke the kiss, the arms around her easing up a bit as she stepped back yet another time, fingers finding the button and zipper on the other woman's jeans. She looked up into green eyes, looking for approval. When the little nod came, she pulled the pants down, all the while keeping steady eye contact. She pulled the panties down as well, wetting her lips subconsciously when the raven haired woman was as good as naked. There was only a bra left to remove before they were equally nude. Piper rose again, tracing Alex's body with her lips until she reached her mouth. There was a short pause where they just leaned their foreheads against each other's, breathing each other's air. The blonde closed her eyes and raised her hands to her girlfriend's cheeks, stroking them with gentle thumbs. Alex's hands rested on the shorter woman's hips, mimicking her small movements. Their lips met again, bodies acting on their own and inching even closer. It was as if they needed the closeness to function. Piper, for one, needed the intimacy, needed to feel the other's heartbeat rather than to hear it. She lowered her hands slowly and traced the lace fabric with her fingertips, stopping once they reached the bra hooks pressing against Alex's back. Though she usually struggled with three hooks, removing the older woman's bra was unusually easy. It too was dropped to the floor and before long, the blonde's hands were on her girlfriend's neck.

She took a step backwards, toward the bed, but didn't let go of the raven haired woman. The two stumbled a bit before they landed on the bed, resulting in them giggling between kisses. They moved on the bed, somewhat smoothly, so that the blonde had her head on a pillow with the other above her. There was a big, warm smile on her lips and her eyes squinted a bit, making the glasses ride up on her nose. Piper reached up and removed them, putting them on the bedside table before focusing solely on the slightly older woman.

"Hi," she whispered softly.

"Hi," Alex answered lovingly, equally low. She leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips before shifting a bit, holding herself up on one elbow, hip on the mattress and her free hand on the blonde's stomach. The other woman looked down to were her hand rested and began drawing feather light patterns with her fingertips, hand steadily moving lower. Piper inhaled shakily as it reached her hip bone, lower body pressing upwards on their own accord as if to meet the touch. The raven haired woman looked up at her again and wet her lips, teeth grazing the pink skin. It looked so tempting. Without realizing it, she mimicked the movement, gasping as Alex moved her hand even lower.

The blonde grabbed onto the other's neck and pulled her down, kissing her softly as the other's fingers reached where Piper wanted them the most. She moaned lowly into the other woman's mouth as her clit was stimulated, hips meeting the touch with small movements. Her hand moved downward and cupped the other's breast instead, tweaking the hard nipple between her fingers. A small moan rippled out from Alex as well, sound almost drowned in the blonde's mouth.

The blonde broke the kiss and let her hand fall to the mattress, pressing her head into the pillow as the other woman's finger started rubbing more earnestly. Her body was shivering despite feeling overheated and as soft lips pressed against her neck she ignited, making her moan brokenly. The other woman made a trail of kisses down her body, stopping once she reached her breasts. Another moan escaped Piper's esophagus as the raven haired woman started sucking on one of her nipples. She wanted to both press herself against the other's hand and her mouth, but human anatomy wouldn't let her do that. If she was a worm, however- Her thoughts were cut short as Alex bit down on the hard nub, making her give out a needy groan. The dull pain shot straight to her groin, causing her face to distort in pleasure. Like the huge cliché that she was, she grabbed onto the sheets, back arching off the bed slightly.

"Al, I... I wanna touch," she breathed. "Let me t-touch you."

"You are, babe," the raven haired woman teased, nibbling on the slightly sore nipple.

"Y-You know what I mean," Piper answered and gently pulled on the raven locks. Alex gave out a sound that was like a mix between a moan and a chuckle before leaning up again, looking into the blonde's waiting eyes.

"So touch me," she whispered, causing a warm smile to spread on Piper's lips. The younger woman pulled the other in and kissed her sweetly, savoring the feeling of her plump lips against hers. She opened her mouth immediately, allowing entrance as her hand moved downward. Although she wanted to tease Alex, her inability to restrain herself kept her from doing so. She was too eager to take detours. The other woman shifted slightly, making it easier for Piper to reach.

As her hand got to the raven haired woman's cunt, she wasted no time. Her middle finger found the clit right away, making the other moan into her mouth again. The other woman was so deliciously wet and that alone was enough to drive Piper crazy. They'd had sex plenty times already, but no matter how many times she felt the other's wetness, she still felt the same surge in her stomach, the same sense of pride. She was the one who got her like that, she was the one who got her wet without even touching her.

Alex moved her hips against her hand and Piper did the same against hers. They moved so effortlessly with each other, bodies completely in unison as their soft moans filled the room. The blonde was used to being a little more rough and a little more dirty, but it was just gentle. Gentle fingers and gentle movements, nothing too fast. A small part of her wanted to be completely dominated by the other, like last time. Alex had tied her to the headboard and fucked her with a strap on from behind. That part was ignored, though, as she much preferred being gentle for the time being. It felt much more intimate, like it wasn't just their bodies that were connected, but also their hearts and souls. Piper almost wanted to slap herself for such a tacky thought, but it was true. She felt more connected to the other woman than she ever had.

She also felt like she was very close to coming. And judging by her girlfriend's moans, she was close as well. The blonde broke the kiss, mouth still gracing the other's, noses bumping against each other.

"'m close," Piper murmured, breathing shakily against the raven haired woman's lips. Alex nodded before confirming that she was indeed also nearing her climax. The blonde felt the familiar contractions in her crotch and the icy pleasure pooling in the pit of her stomach. It wouldn't take much for her to come and usually, that would make her want to hold back a bit, just to prolong the act, but instead she let herself indulge in the overwhelming sensation of the other woman's fingers against her sensitive clit.

Alex whispered sweet nothings in her ear, hip movements becoming more irregular and breath more labored. Piper tried to reciprocate the words, opened her mouth to speak, but the words died on her tongue as a particularly loud groan left her lips. She arched her back, pressing her chest against the other's while gasping desperately into her mouth.

"Come for me, babe," the raven haired woman panted, both voice and body quivering. The blonde could tell that it wasn't just because of the orgasm closing in on her, but that the muscles in her body were starting to capitulate. Piper nodded eagerly, wanting to give in to the pleasure and let it consume her. It started in her chest, this tiny ball of ember expanding as it made its way down, igniting her stomach as flames spread throughout her body, making her shiver by the sheer force of it. She gave out a series of breathy moans as she rode out the orgasm, Alex's fingers never leaving her clit, rubbing her _just right_.

The blonde started moving her fingers again, not having realized that she had even stopped. The other woman moaned brokenly, pressing her face into the crook of Piper's neck as she moved her hand from the blonde's cunt. She missed the feeling right away, but didn't complain. It just felt unnecessary to when she'd just had such an intense orgasm. Despite, they had all night to do whatever the hell they wanted. Piper let go of Alex's neck, placing the hand on her quivering back. Her whole body was shaking so much and her hip movements were erratic. And the sounds she was making... Needy moans that seemed to get caught in her throat, making it sound like she was about to lose her voice.

It happened from time to time.

They would fuck each other senseless, make each other sore for days as they would go on for hours. It wasn't unusual for them to come several times during sex, but those long nights were especially steamy. Those long nights were not for lovemaking. They were for filthy, sexy _fucking_.

Piper shivered at the thought, proud of herself for making the raven haired woman sound so wrecked without being particularly naughty. She turned her head a bit, telling Alex to let go, to let the orgasm take over. That seemed to be all the other woman needed as her movements stiffened, hips locked in a position that would be uncomfortable hadn't it been for the waves of pleasure washing over her. She started moving her hips slowly again, still a bit erratic, grinding herself through the after shocks. When it became too much, she twitched a little, making the blonde remove her hand.

Alex lay down next to Piper, facing her with a content smile. She couldn't help but to smile back. As she too turned to lay on her side, the other woman instantly moved closer, cupping her cheek with a gentle hand. The blonde moved her head ever so slightly, kissing the pad under the thumb softly.

"This was... different," the raven haired woman whispered, still smiling lovingly. Wasn't it for the smile, the words could have been interpreted negatively. The younger woman knew better, though. She had felt and heard just how good it had been for the other woman. She had felt how good it was for herself. She hummed in agreement, before speaking.

"A good different," Piper said, draping her arm over the other's waist.

"A good different," Alex confirmed, nodding.

They lay silently for a while, the raven haired woman tracing her face with her thumb, like she was mapping it out to have it permanently saved, storing it in her muscle memory as well as in her retina. Piper felt her cheeks heat up, but she didn't turn her face into the pillow. Instead, she let the other drag her finger over her nose, over her eyebrow, over her cheek, green eyes following like they were spellbound. The thumb smoothed over her upper lip, slowly moving down to the bottom lip where it rested before it pressed down a little, opening the mouth. Piper let her tongue dart out, licking the digit tentatively. It was just a small movement, but it made Alex inhale deeply. The blonde wrapped her mouth around the finger, sucking on it lightly. The raven haired woman wet her lips as she watched the thumb sink deeper. Piper hadn't intended to arouse the other, hadn't really thought at all before she acted, but as her tongue moved over the digit, she could see the green irises being engulfed by the black pupils yet again. Well. Okay. Wow.

The blonde pulled back a little, letting the thumb slip out of her mouth. Alex blinked a few times, swallowing, before regaining a casual composure. Another smile broke out on her lips.

"I swear, you can make anything sexual," she chuckled, placing her hand on the curve of Piper's hip.

"As if pressing your thumb against someone's lips is innocent," the blonde retorted, grin growing wide. Alex's answer was instantaneous.

"It was, until you started sucking on it." The younger woman opened her mouth in mock offense.

"Well," she began, pausing a beat too long to be convincing. "You were begging for it." The smile on the other woman's lips grew even wider, eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Was I, now?" she teased. Piper pinched her hip playfully, making the other woman give out a loud chuckle. The blonde surged forward, stopping the teasing the only way she knew how. She connected their lips, with Alex still smiling widely. They both laughed into the kiss, the other woman's hands coming up to Piper's face to keep her from moving away. The blonde mirrored the movement, loving how they acted like lovestruck teenagers. It was so nice to be with someone who, not only acted silly, but encouraged her to do the same. She didn't have to worry about whether she was cool enough or whatever. All she had to do was to be herself.

The kiss turned into several small pecks instead, but neither of them seemed to mind.

"You're such an idiot," the blonde said fondly, punctuating each word with a kiss. The other woman only laughed as an answer.

As they calmed down, they gravitated towards each other, like they always did. Alex wrapped her arms around her as Piper lay her head on her chest. There was a soothing hand stroking her back softly and she melted into the touch immediately. The blonde listened to the rhythmic beat of the raven haired woman's heart, feeling her own heart synchronizing with it.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she said. "No obligations, no other people, no nothing. Just us." Piper both heard and felt the agreeing hum that Alex gave out, the sound vibrating through her chest.

"I don't think I could ever grow tired of you," she continued, drawing little hearts on the other's skin with her index finger. When the other woman didn't answer, the blonde turned her head upwards to face her. Their eyes met and Piper could tell that the statement hadn't caused any damage. Alex pushed some of the blonde locks away from her face and she couldn't help but to lean into the touch.

"I love you," Piper said, words falling from her tongue so easily. She still struggled to say it to both Nicky and Polly sometimes, but as she looked up at the other woman, nothing could stop her from speaking her mind. It felt so right, like the phrase was meant only for the other woman.

"I love you too," Alex answered just as easily, a small, private smile visible on her lips. The smile that was reserved solely for her. Piper moved up a bit, the other woman meeting her halfway with a sweet kiss that held so many promises. The blonde always thought about the future and what it would bring, but for once in her life, she was content. She didn't need to plan ahead, she didn't need to know where she would be in a week. All she knew was that in that moment, she had everything she wanted, everything she needed, and that was far more than she could ever dream of.


End file.
